youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/ItsBrey
This interview was conducted on September 13, 2018, by Aidan Dunphy. ---- ItsBrey is a YouTuber with over 22,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? *My Dad in 2009. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? *Not exactly, but the earliest type of videos were metal rock music videos and somewhat horror type of videos. My dad was into all that stuff. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? *I remember playing a lot of Arcade games as a little kid. That's the earliest I can remember. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? *1.5 million. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are currently subscribed to? *About 150. Q6: Can you remember who was the first YouTuber that you subscribed to? *Either Swiftor, BIJ / Bubblecube, or M3RKMUS1C. Q7: Who is the most subscribed YouTube channel that is subscribed to you *Rolly Ranchers (250K) Q8: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? *Not sure. I mainly watched Call of Duty YouTubers when I created my first channel. Q9: Who or what influence you to make YouTube videos? *PewDiePie Q10: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? *Mainly Daequan Loco & Ceeday Q11: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? *I thought it was BS at first, but I realized advertisers made this change I think. But it's been doing better time after time, so I don't really care about it anymore. I never heard news about it in like a year. Q12: How did you come up with ItsBrey as your YouTube channel name? *"Breyden" is my name, and I put half of the name on the YouTube user. And I wanted to have "Its" like a lot of other YouTubers have or had. I wasn't sure if just "Brey" would later get my channel on page 1 when searching it. Might be "Brey" when I get big. Q13: Was ItsBrey your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? *No. First was EpicNinjaDude37, then Templeton RBLX, then Tempelz, and now ItsBrey. I also had ImBrey, ItzBrey and IAmBrey on alt accounts that I used. Q14: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? *When I used my IAmBrey channel, I didn't think it was good, I was very quiet. But I feel happy for the content I make now especially if there's 200 viewers, sadly. Q15: Can you remember what date you uploaded your first YouTube video? *July 28, 2014. Q16: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? *Entertainment, Interaction, and Inspiring others. Q17: What is your favorite video game? *Fortnite Q18: What is your favorite video game to record? *Any Battle Royale Game, mainly Fortnite right now. Q19: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? *Yeah, I play Fortnite in my Freetime and I do livestream playing it here and there. Q20: How many video games do you own? *Around 5 on my PC right now. Q21: What do you use to record and edit your videos? *OBS to record, Sony Vegas Pro 14 to edit. Q22: What are your PC and setup specifications?’’’ *I don't know much about "Specs" but my graphics card is a 'GeForce GTX 1050 Ti'. Q23: How long does it take you to make a thumbnail for one of your videos? *Between 20 minutes to an hour. Depends on the style you want. Q24: What equipment did you have when you first started uploading YouTube videos? *I only had a Logitech Webcam C520. Q25: Who made your YouTube channel logo and your YouTube channel banner? *Me. Q26: Have you had the same YouTube channel logo and YouTube channel banner since you first created your YouTube channel? *No. Q27: How many comments and messages that you receive do you read and reply to? *Used to be like 100 - 200 comments per video, now it's 20 - 30 unfortunately. Q28: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? *I watch them before I upload them to see if everything is made properly. I do at some point though. Q29: Does any of your family members watch your videos? *Some, my Mom, my brother, and my Grandparents. Q30: Have you ever met a fan of your videos other then your family and friends? *Not yet. Q31: Have you ever met another YouTuber? *Not yet. Q32: Do you have a job other then YouTube, if so what is your occupation? *No job yet. Q33: If you’ve worked before what was your first job? *No job yet. Q34: What is your dream job? *YouTuber and EDM Producer. Q35: Have you lived in the U.S for your whole life? *Yes. Q36: Have you ever traveled outside of the U.S, if so to what country? *Not yet. I thought I was in Canada once, but I wasn't. Q37: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? *Honestly, I don't. I don't know much about how being a CEO of a website works. Q38: If you were the founder of YouTube what do you think you would have named it? *Probably still YouTube, it's overall a good brand name. Q39: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? *They do have the 50 million, but as of now, no. 10,000 would be outdated. Q40: You are currently an Administrator on this wiki, did you ever think you would be an Administrator on here? *When I started editing here a lot, I knew I'd get Content Mod because I got multiple support from Moderators and other Wiki contributors telling me to get Mod, but not really Admin. I only got Admin because all the other admins (Wwefanboi, HanselElGato, Aidan Dunphy and JakCooperThePlumber) are not active here a lot or don't come here anymore. I asked for Admin so I can help out the Wiki, and I was given admin rights along with Zianka and ChainsmokersFanatic1999. Q41: How and when did you discover YouTube Wiki? *I actually discovered it in 2014, and I completely forgot about this Fandom account. I started editing here to update the Vlad CrazyShow page to let people know about it's channel termination. And then after that, I started editing here and there. In April, I was extremely active. Q42: You currently have over 9,400 edits on YouTube Wiki, did you ever think you would have that many edits? *Nope. And I didn't think I'd get Ranked 4 on the Leaderboard. Q43: What are your future goals on YouTube Wiki? *Hopefully the Abuse Filter can target Vandal edits more often, instead of it just being blank to get rid of them. Also we need some Content Moderators. We have 2 but they're barely active. Q44: You currently have over 15,000 subscribers on your YouTube channel, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? *Nope. Q45: You currently have uploaded 134 videos on your YouTube channel, did you ever think you would have uploaded that many videos? *I don't normally check how many videos I uploaded, as long as people enjoy it. So I'm neutral on that you can say. Q46: Currently your most viewed video has over 78,000 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? *Nope. I'm still waiting to get a 100,000 viewed video too. Q47: Can you remember what date your most viewed video become your most viewed video? *Around December, 2016. It started blowing up 1,000 views a day, and quickly sky-rocketed to be my most popular video. Q48: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? *100,000 subscribers and 1 million views. Q49: What was your lifetime subscriber and video view goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? *Just 1,000 subscribers. Q50: How long do you think YouTube will last? *Hopefully for the rest of my life so I can follow the dreams of being a YouTuber. Q51: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? *My life. Q52: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? *If I can afford it, then yes. Q53: Have you ever been to a YouTube/Gaming convention before? *Not yet. Q54: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? *Always put time into your videos if you want success on YouTube. Don't be quiet, put time into your edits, and find the best high quality settings for you. At least go 720p HD, not 480p or below. Q55: What is the future for you and your channel? *Currently will be Gaming, and in the future, I will be doing Electronic Music. Q56: Have you ever done an interview like this before? *Nope. Thanks for reading! Category:YouTube Interviews